


Who knew? All it took was some Rain and Coffee

by ThatOneGlassesNerd



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blind Ohm, Eventual Smut, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Non YouTube AU, my first fic on here, no beta we die like men, plenty of emotions, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGlassesNerd/pseuds/ThatOneGlassesNerd
Summary: Ryan just wants his sight back, but after his seeing eye dog gets him in a little bit of trouble, unexpected help arrives.The real question is, exactly how will this new man help him? Or will the man hurt him like everyone else who abandoned him..?
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Rain hitting the umbrella, footsteps of him and his best friend, the cars whizzing past, even the distant creak of a door. Ryan could hear it all. He could even smell the mouth watering combination of the cafe and the fresh breads they serve. The cool feeling of an umbrella in one hand and the fake leathery texture of a leash in the other were nice on a cool, rainy day.

He just wishes he could see it all again.

His seeing eye dog slowly changes direction, so of course Ryan assumes he's arrived at the door of the cafe, but when he reaches out to touch, it's warm, soft, and like...cloth? Why was the door warm if it'd usually be cold on a day like this? 

_Oh no_

His embarrassment only grew when the teasing voice of a man with a very nice deepness spoke up, "You done feeling me up yet sir?"

"I'm so sorry! I thought the door was... my dog stopped so I.."

Maybe he just doesn't know..?

When he looks up the stranger based on where the voice was coming from, there's a short silence before the stranger softly whispers curses under his breath.

  
"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-"

Ryan quickly cuts him off with a polite smile, "Don't worry, I get it, you must've not seen it. It's fine, don't worry about it."

"At least let me help you?"

Sadly, he had expected this. The same sympathy he hated so much now coming from the very attractive sounding man. His best friend already got him in all this trouble though, so he soon gave up and accepted.

"I don't mind, but didn't you just walk out?"

"Yeah... but I'm a bit new 'round here so I didn't really know what would be good.."

_I guess this is the first time I ever get to make the first move... If I even have a chance with the way I am now._

"Alright then, just don't blame me if you don't like it!"

Ryan grabs the man's shirt, not daring to grab his hand in order to avoid being rude, but a hand softly taps his. The blind man flinches. "Uh...Can I take you inside?" 

Ryan just sighs and holds the man's hand, knowing the other probably just wants to be kind. 

As they walk in, the familiar scent shoots out at both of them and Ryan could hear a booming voice in the back.

"So...what's your name?"  
"Oh! My name is Ryan and yours is...?"   
"Luke. The names.. Luke. I-"

That booming voice suddenly speaks up, much closer now. "Hey Ry! Oh, you got yourself a date huh? Finally!"

Ryan could feel his face heating up from her words. "Maria please! It's not like that! And whaddya mean finally, I can get myself a date whenever I want to!" 

The woman laughs and she steps a bit closer to the counter in front of them. "So, what can I get you Mr. Handsome, bearded, dark brown eyed stranger?" 

He cringed severely at how obviously she was being, he was grateful for the description but he wished she could be less obvious. A gently thumb rubs out the stress in hand and seems to almost magically relax him. "Just a double of my usual, please?"

As she walks away, Ryan gathers a bit of nervousness and shoves it deep down. "So, are you usually so fidgety or am I taking up your time? Usually people are only this fidgety after the coffee." 

The supposedly attractive man chuckles, "No, I'm fine, got the whole day free, promise. Just got a bit a somethin weighing on my mind."

"Then I hope I can be a bit of a distraction.. Actually, if you don't mind, could we talk a bit longer?"

He could practically hear Luke's smile. "Yeah, that sounds nice." 

Ryan could only smile as well, the heartbeat in the hand he was holding steady. He couldn't be more happy that Luke wasn't lying at all.

* * *

After a bit more bickering on where to go, Ryan convinced Luke to hang out at his apartment. The route was familiar and so was the layout of the whole area so there wasn't even a little risk of them getting lost.

The silence was surprisingly comfortable, even as the other man squeezed Ryan's hand a bit tighter, everything was going smoothly until Luke spoke up again.

"Hey Ryan..? This place...doesn't look that safe. You do know what kinda area this is right?"   
"Oh...yeah. This is the most I can afford though... It's a bit hard getting by with the way I am."  
"Right..."

_Fuck, I hope he doesn't leave me here alone just because he realized I'm poor..._


	2. On Luke's end

The rain finally let up after the trip to the cafe, surprisingly in that time he's met a very very cute guy who just so happens to seem blind. 

_I must be touch starved or somethin... I didn't mind him touching me at all_

He looks down at the other's dog, who's been at attention the whole time. He hadn't noticed anything but the two of them, so when he looks around he's taken aback.

_Wow, this neighborhood looks sketchy as shit_

He completely realized this was the ghetto, the streets looked a mess and pot holes weren't rare on the road or sidewalk but Ryan seemed really used to it, dodging them as if he could see them himself. His concern for the man was only increasing the further they got into the area. Luke gently led Ryan a bit farther from the suspicious people loitering here and there, once there's not any around he softly asks, "Hey Ryan..?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You do know where this is...right?" 

Ryan sighs and all he can do is hope he didn't just fuck up with someone only just met. "I know, but I can't move. I can't afford much so I don't have a choice Luke.." 

Just as Ryan finishes speaking, some men on the other side of the street start looking him up and down in a way that made Luke's own blood boil. He knew what kind of disgusting thoughts were probably going through their heads from just their expressions and quickly holds back his urge to start a fight, after they turn onto a different street, he decides to stop.

"Luke? Is something wrong? Are you ok??"   
"I'm..fine, but can we go to my house instead? I know we don't really know each other at all, but you can trust me...hopefully."   
"Sounds more like I'm about ta be murdered by an axe or something, but sure, why not", his tone is sassy and his slight grin sends a burst of something through Luke's heart, but he quickly brushes it aside.

"My looks can kill, but I sure as hell don't." 

Ryan just laughs as Luke leads him back to an area familiar for the southerner. 

* * *

On the way to Luke's house they both talk and tease each other, the conversation flowing naturally as if the two had been old friends meeting again. Time flows by without either of them realizing but soon Ryan starts slowing down, on edge for some strange reason. "We're a block away now ok?" 

Ryan doesn't even respond with an 'mhm', just silently nodding which only concerns Luke more. He isn't actually worried he's going to kill him...right? 

"Luke...Isn't this... the rich side of town? Is that why you didn't want to go to my place? Were you afraid you'd be robbed?" 

No matter how much Luke had been criticized before for not noticing his partner or friend's feelings, he could clearly hear the hurt in the fragile looking man's voice. 

In relief and slight frustration at himself, he sighs. "No, that's not why. I was just worried about you getting hurt by the creeps hanging out on the street... I didn't like the way some of them were lookin at you, it was like-"   
"Like I was a piece of meat right? It's fine, they won't touch me ever after the beating they got from my friend Maria when they tried to do something to me. Never underestimate how terrifying a mother can be." 

All Luke could do was sigh in relief that nothing had happened or would happen to the sweet man who's hand he was holding and Luke silently hugged him. Ryan slightly tensed in his arms, but slowly relaxed after a short while. Luke silently thanked every good force in the world that Ryan was safe. 

Without knowing, the instant Luke had started talking to the man in front of that cafe, every fiber of his body was screaming at him.

_**I need to protect this man.** _

So far Ryan had been the perfect image of a sweet, kind guy, so perfect that the first time they held hands Luke had gotten flustered despite his own experience with flirting and dating. 

Or maybe..was it because this man was the perfect image of his type? 


	3. Relaxing in another's home and a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly intense chapter for a slightly intense day.

_His scent, Luke's scent is so strong... Strong and overpowering any and all bad thoughts and feelings left from before. Warmth and strong arms... fully comforting..._

It was enough to almost make him whine when all of that was slowly pulling away. "Anyways, we're here! Hopefully the coffee hasn't gotten too cold"

We both walk inside a slightly warmer place after a short bit, and it smells very distantly of Luke's scent and an...animal? "Do you have a pet..?" 

"Huh?? I mean...yeah? I do, why? She hasn't even meowed yet."   
"Oh I'm sorry, I just noticed there was a scent that wasn't yours..."  
"Wait, does my place smell that bad??"  
"No! Not at all, it smells nice, I just can smell things a bit stronger than others. Actually, ever since I lost my eyesight my other senses got a lot stronger, trust me it's not nice when someone goes out with horrible smelling trash."

Luke slowly leads him to what feels like a very soft couch. "So then, you lost your sight instead of being born without it?"

And with only those words, Ryan could feel a phantom pain in his eyes. 

_The pain, that disgusting face.. the sky through the glass... it was so blue that day... That blue might haunt him for the rest of my days._

By the time Ryan snaps out of his daze, Luke who seems to be kneeling in front of him, fully concerned. 

"Ryan, Ryan c'mon now, breathe with me.. In....and out"

Without even realizing it, he follows along with that voice dripping with sweetness and concern. The world seems to stops twisting before he can finally gather his words. "I'm...sorry, I didn't even realize what I was doing.."  
"You're sorry? Are you seriously kidding me Ryan? I'm the one who's sorry", Luke squeezes Ryan's hands between his reassuringly, " I shouldn't have reminded you of something you didn't needed to be reminded of.. I won't ask again unless you wanna talk about it another day.. Can I do something to help?"

Ryan can't help but ask for the only thing that he felt has helped recently. "Our order and.. a hug?" 

Footsteps and the shuffling, then the scent gets closer.

"Seriously though, I think it's pretty cool. You can just tell where the coffee was without me putting it in your hand or telling you where it is."   
"Comes with years of practice, I've been alone this whole time... Sorry, I need to stop."   
"You live alone??"   
"Yeah...last time I tried to live with a roommate, he robbed me blind."

He grins as best he can at his own pun and suddenly there's a snort and Luke bursts into laughter.

"You...holy shit, Ryan that was HORRIBLE! I'm so...fucks sakes, I can't choose between being extremely concerned or just laughing at your damn sudden pun!"

The feeling of the room finally changes and he feels so happy, a smile just settles on Ryan's face. A sip of coffee and now it's not just his heart that's warm. 

_Finally, he's not sad anymore just because of me..._

The two relax with delicious coffee and chocolate filled croissants, just filled with the very soft noise of a TV on in the background. Luke softly side hugs him, Ryan only just relaxes even more, as if tears had never been shed earlier. The moment was only interrupted with Luke getting up and setting down an empty coffee cup.

"Y'know what? You're a great guy, I think you'll be able to appreciate it. Come on, I got somethin I want you to check out."

With confusion, he's led to another room a bit away that only reminds Ryan of just how big the other man's home probably is. It's so warm, as if he was sun bathing. Their footsteps echo a little meaning the room must not have much in it. Luke softly sits him down somewhere, on a familiar feeling seat and suddenly a left hand F note is played. 

"The piano..? A baby Grand Piano?? You can afford one?!"

"You know what type it is?"

The man may as well have just slapped him. If Luke had known him since before, then Ryan would have accused him of being a piece of shit. 

_Finally... I meet one of you again, you sound so beautiful today my dear..._


	4. Talented is putting it lightly

This whole time Luke tried his best not to think about the blindfold on his face, and sometimes it was even easy to forget that the other man couldn't see. What Ryan just said though... that was just past impressive. How the fuck was one soft note all it took for the other to know what specific type of piano it was?

Ryan slowly reached out to the keys, softly playing a few and they sounded nice, but Luke clears his throat. He really hopes maybe this would be nice enough for the cute man to be impressed with him....or at least pull a laugh out of him.

"Hey, do ya mind if I play something for you? I promise, you'll definitely like it."  
"Ok..?"

Luke cracks his fingers in a way that makes the other recoil in disgust, but Ryan doesn't seem too bothered and Luke starts playing normally, doing his best to keep up with the tempo of that damn song he remembers way too well from his childhood. Ryan's covering his mouth and Luke can't help but grin as he waits for that beautiful noise.

Ryan bursts out laughing, tapping his fingers on his thighs in time with the notes.

"LUKE! Out of all the songs you coulda- the Tetris theme on the piano!?"

His own grin widens, probably splitting his face now, only stopping once Ryan's laughter died down as well. 

The blind man faces him, smiling nicely. "Hey, since you treated me so much, lemmie try my best to try and remember how to do this.."  
"You knew how to play the piano? D'you get lessons or somethin?"  
"You...could say something like that, yeah. I only knew a bit though."

Luke lets the man next to him be in the center and slowly starts playing a few keys experimentally, obviously feeling around for where they are. His worry for the other man only grew when he saw Ryan's lips purse his lips together in frustration, then he when he really starts Luke feels like something deep inside was burning up.

He couldn't even be frustrated at the other for CLEARLY lying about only knowing a bit. All he could was sit there and try to hold himself in place as the music practically assaulted him with emotions. 

_Sadness... loneliness.. so much pain... Why does his playing have so much pain?_

Luke holds his chest, tears he's never let himself shed being slowly but surely ripped out of him.

The melody felt like the musical definition of the two words tragedy and pain. Somehow the slight slips in Ryan's playing only hurt even **worse** , only working to remind them both of the possible reason that song had so many horrible emotions swimming in it. There weren't really any words Luke could even say at the moment as everything slowly drowned in that song.

It took what felt like hours, but once he gained even a little bit of strength back in him to look at Ryan, he could see tears soaking the cloth over the man's eyes through the haze of what felt like forbidden tears. Luke's heart only broke more as he pulled the other man into a shaky hug, tugging him away from the piano.

"S-stop.."

He will never admit how broken he sounded that day after hearing that very first song to anyone but Ryan. Luke's voice was hoarse from holding back sobs he never let out.

"....Luke? Are you ok?"

Ryan turned around and softly touched his face covered in tears, feeling his outlines. Luke could feel himself getting a headache from all the crying, especially considering he wasn't used to letting the tears fall. The other's gentle touch only broke down a wall he hadn't even known was there. He couldn't even speak, just letting fresh tears fall on Ohm's hands who slowly started to panic, sniffing the air a bit like a bunny.

"Salty smell.. Luke?? Are you crying? Please don't cry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

He could only hug the smaller man in his arms. 

* * *

It took a pathetically long time to make himself stop crying. Thank fuck Ryan was patient with him, even if he had been basically apologizing for being too good at playing piano.

"Why'd you lie..? You said you only knew a bit... That wasn't just a bit."

Ryan flinches back hard and Luke had to stop himself as hard as he could to not just immediately apologize.

"I... I'm not as good as I used to be. I've gotten bad...for obvious reasons."

He just sighed and looked at him. "Ryan, you just made me feel the shit I buried down deep inside from a piano piece I've never heard in my whole life, and you're seriously gonna sit here and tell me it was bad? I really oughta slap some sense into you..."

"Are you sure..that it was that good?"  
"More sure than the tears that you made me cry from that one song. What's it called anyways? I've never heard it ever and that's 'cause sometimes I need relaxing music to fall asleep."  
"Oh, maybe it makes sense you've never heard it, I composed that song myself."

If he got any more sudden surprises today, Luke might not know how to think properly anymore.

Just thinking about how insanely talented this man was before he lost his vision was too much to even think about with his headache.


End file.
